thewanderinginnfandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Skills, like Classes, are a function that exists within the System that governs Innworld. Overview Skills are magic like abilities that exceeding one’s limits, like allows someone to transcend their hardest strike and turn it into something even stronger.Chapter 1.41 Skills could improve one’s ability greatly and even give them the means to do things they would never be able to do normally, like fish, work metal, or even fight. But a Skill improved on what was already there. For example, if two Warriors with the same Skills fought, the one who had trained longer and had more actual combat experience would inevitably prevail. Similarly, if someone has Cooking, if they had never made food, all their cooking would be just that: basic.Chapter 3.05 L There are many types of Skills that not only effects the user body, but also their possessions, companions and bounded creature, other living being like people and plants, building structures, transports, ones territory and even battlefields. Obtaining Skills To obtain Skills, one need to have at least the basic of knowledge of said skills, or by having fulfilled some type of requirements. When these condition are fulfilled, one will obtain the Skills when they either get a Class or level their Class, or by advancing their knowledge of said skills. Just like Classes, most Skills are acquired often in line with the user’s desires.Chapter 6.18 H One can also receive rare Skills for every 10 levels of one Class leveling.Chapter 2.18 And again just like Classes, one can cancel the obtaining of Skills. Losing Skills When one losses their Class due to failing their Class conditions, they will also lose all Skills that were related with the Class.Chapter 5.24 L But should they be able to restore the Class by meeting it's conditions again, then all lost Skills will be restore as well.Chapter 5.26 L Just like Classes, Skills can also be lost by obtaining and keeping increase Horror Ranks. While one does not lose all their Skills from the start, as the Horror Ranks keep increase and their Classes Levels keeps degrading, they will keep losing their Skills.Chapter 3.17 T It is unknown if redeeming Horror Ranks will restore one's Skills or not. Advancing Skills Skills Usage While not all of them, Skills have different conditions on how to use. Some are always active, while others need to be spoken or shouted to active them. Other Skills needs certain conditions to use well, like how the Melody need the air to be already crackling with lightning or there is a storm, to pull down lightning in a minute or less of playing. Otherwise they have to play for minutes, maybe even half an hour to call down even one measly bolt.Interlude – Numbtongue (Pt.1) While other Skills needs specific conditions to active, like how some Ladies Skills only work if they are sufficiently ladylike.Chapter 4.48 Skills Limitations While there are Skills that are always active or can be used all the time, there are others that can only be used a limited number of times before they stops working to cool down. Controversy List of Skills - Alphabetical Order A * Minute, Reborn * Dance: Waterfall Strikes * Cleaning * [Advanced Cooking] * Crafting * of Grace * Shockwave * of Honor * Flier * Brewer * Immunity * Charge * Linguist * Basic Command * Slash * Appraisal * Appraise * Foe * of the King * of Spring * Grab * Formation * of the Builder * Formation * Formation * Shield * of Command * of Righteous Fire * of the Emperor * of Thorns * Reload * Kick B * Posture * of Bravery * Fighting * Gift * Cleaning * [Basic Cooking] * Crafting * Footwork * Fortification Construction * Leadership * Negotiator * Repair * [(Name): Basic Training] * of Glory * Roar * – The Cold Iron Mists * Awareness * Eye * Tamer * of Hope * Riders * of Glory * Forge * Cuts * of Rains * of the Hearth * Dodge * Leap * Lightweight Craft * Spray Cutter * of Iron * of Stone * Headbutt * Bravehearts C * Touch * Chef * Eye * Evasion * of the Knight * Gear * Throw * of the Strategist * Guard * Charm * Demeanor * Smile * Paws * of Protection * Heat * Arms * Food * Lesser Undead * Presence * Presence * Cut * Rolling * Pitch * Fire * Arc * Stinger * Control D * Daggerhail * Dangersense * Charge * Blows * Cut * Formation * Hand * Flaw * Guilt * Injury * Poison * Slash * Luck * Clientele * Arrow * Cut * Shot * Step * Range * Riders * Picks * Kick E * Eyes * of Bloom * of Silversky * of the Blooded * Metabolism * is Weight * Chords * Durability – Oars * Intelligence * Movement * Strength * Thread * of Wealth * Tactics * Footing * Has a Price * Eye * Bartering * [Expert Cooking] * Spice * of Need * of Many F * Presence * Smile * Riders * Arrows * Mastery * Growth * Stitching * of Preservation * of Bounty * Strikes * Cut * Hands * Spellcraft * Attempt * Cut * Defence * Dodge * Stride * Strike * Foot * Onslaught * Step * Blades * of Blows * Strikes * Accelerate * Dodge * Cuts * Quickshape * Strength G * Wings * Hammer * Steps * Charge * Grip * Step * Slash * Theatre * Teeth * Bite * Splash * Slash * Endurance * Pain Tolerance * Strength * Terrier H * of Bolts * Blow * Kick * Headhunter * Last Cut * Rearing * Kiss * Pause * Hi-Jump * the Line * Shot * Presence * Lunge * Quarry * Arrows * Hands I * Magic Affinity * Pain * Vision * Alcohol * Charge * Appraiser * Aura * Levy * Order * Income * Will * Sense * Aura * Words * Glare * Stare * Intuition * Skin K * Eyes * Edge * Bounty * Challenge L * Thrust * Ward * Enemy * of Steel * [Lesser Bond: (Name)] * Endurance * Intuition * Pain Tolerance * Resistance: Disease * Resistance: Infection * Stamina * Strength * Flames * Gallop * Hooves * Melody * Slash * Sprint * Shot * Formation * Presence * Ear * Range Shot * Voice * Militias * Synthesis M * Solvent * Cooking * Grounds * Shot * Metal * Prayer * of Faces * of the Quarass * Acting * Claws * Distillation * Punch * of Iron * Cut * Moodreader N * Allies: Goblins * Concealment * Strike: Paralysis * Touch O * Day Bloom * of the Samaritan * Blow P * Reconstruction * to Victory * of the Wild * Rest * Dodge * Recall * Reduction * Arms * Blow * Shot * Shot * Shot * Immunity * Deflection * Demeanor * Shot * Strike * Strokes * Prayer * Negotiations Q * Blow * Scent * Arrows * Assembly * Boiling * Gallop * Growth * Kick * Movement * Recovery * Slash * Sprint * Strike R * Courage * Corpse * Presence * Charge * Acceleration * Advance * Maneuvering * March * Reload * Retreat * Shot * Slash * Cut * Presence * Guilt * Charge * Arrows * Frame * Structure * Point * of Sin * Dough * Polishing * Scent * Tax * Vanguard S * of the Desert * Gallop * Armor * Arms * Wind * Intentions * Prescience * Bolts * Leap * Shadowsteps * Edge * Edge * Blows * Shattershot * Bash * Breaker * Destroyer * of Valor * Wall * Formation * Stop * Cut * Wares * Trap Construction * of Hand * Network * of Rejuvenation * Melody * Information * Dance: Crashing Rapids * Reading * Stitching * Deception * Hoof * Rhythm * Relentless * Field * Equipment * Formation * of Fate * Footing * of Inspiration * of Strength * Art: Scattering Petals on the Wind * Art: The Tide Breaks * Fighting – Basic * Ear * Healing T * Finder * Seeker * Brawling * Taunt * Avid Collector * Choice of the Conquered * Eternal Hunt * Eternal Partner * Twice-Born Warlord * Skin * Mile Conversation * Arrow * Blow * to Chat * Cut * Carapace * War * Skies * Space * Shot * Thrust * Voice * Fires * Hour Warmth U * Aim * Throw * Monologue * Enhanced Strength * Freedom’s Gallop * Unstoppable Advance V * of Champions * of Steel * of Terror * of Champions W * The Traveler’s Journey * Soil * Sense * Frost Resistance * Weathersense * Proficiency: Knives * Proficiency: Shield * Proficiency: Sword * Control * Cleave * Affinity * Riot * Ride * Growth List of Unique Skills * Run * Moment * [Legacy Whispers: (Legacy)] * [Local Landmark: (Place)] * Life, be Thou My Fire * Loyalty * Fare Others List of Skills-like magical abilities. Songs: * Harmony * Melody Inheritances: * of His Name Miracles: * Minor Wounds Memories: * Flooded Waters Trivia References Category:Terminology Category:Skills